Conventionally, there has been proposed a technology which, by optimizing a shape and an arrangement of a block land portion, reduces shear force generated in tread rubber at the time of kicking-out and suppressing a slipping phenomenon of the tread rubber on a road surface, thereby improving wear resistance (e.g., PLT 1).